kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this guidelines. Character page section order The beginning section with a general intro. *'Appearance' - The character's appearance. Begin with general body features, such as muscular, thin, tall,… Describe features of the face and hair. Clothes. *'Personality' - Information on the character's personality. *'Background - '''The character's details about his/her life. Basically what school she/he attended before the current time-line, what he/she did during his/her childhood etc. *'History''' (optional) - The character's history, basically the character's story before the current time-line. DO NOT mistake for the character's background. The "history" section is a plot section that happened in the past. *'Plot' - The role a character played in the story. If a character does nothing worth mentioning, the section should not be written. *'Skills' - The character's skills. When he/she has a special skill, use different section headings. *'Relationships' - The character's notable relationships. Note the main idea and evolution. Different relationships are bulleted in section heading WITH a link to that character's page. *'Quotes '(optional) - relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. *'Trivia' - Trivia items. Organized in a bulleted list. Speculations, fan material or comparison to other series do not belong here. *'References' - Just the References section with a tag below it to collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. If the total number of references exceeds 8', add a scroll box. Canon As it is written by the original author Hiro Fujiwara, the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! manga is the official canon of the series and is what will be used while referencing the wiki. Anime referencing is allowed so long as it does not contradict the manga. Perspective *'In-Universe Wording: Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. Phrases like "in Episode 7" or "in chapter 23" shouldn't be in sentences. These articles include all characters, locations, and ability articles. Basically, any article that has information based around the contents of the site, is an in-universe article. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the manga or anime in an "in-universe" article. This will be allowed, but only on a case-to-case basis. Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there may be cussing in the series, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation, inter-series comparisons and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Writing style *Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except the "History" section, this should be written in the past tense. *This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Plot" section, but also appearance, personality, skills, ... should be referenced. When your write a piece of story, put from time to time a reference in between, like this: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter X, Page(s) X1-X2. Most references are at the end of an paragraph or at the end of a sentence. Fan Content *Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context on any article. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. *Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Notes *If information is debatable, please discuss it with an admin first.